galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando Robot
The Commando Robot appeared in 2007 TV series called Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. The Commando Robot''' '''is a large military-themed robot that is both used and piloted by the Fearcats, it was later upgraded with the samurai-like Super Armor. A giant commando-themed robot piloted by Mig and Benglo. It was their second secret weapon and they use it to attack the city and the Overdrive Rangers while Will Aston was battling Kamdor and Miratrix. It disabled the Drive Max Ultrazord's flight mode and was scared off by Tyzonn and the Rescue Runners. As it was getting away Will morphed and used his Zip Shooter and rides on the robot. Then later on, Mig pilots the robot and upgrades it with the Super Armor turning it into a Samurai-themed robot. It defeats the Super Drive Max and Flashpoint Megazords forcing the Rangers to separate the zords and make different combos for the Drive Max and Flashpoint Megazords. It took the Drive Max Megazord Crane Formation to remove the armor reverting it back to its default form and the Drive Max Megazord with Rescue Runners 1 and 2 and the Flashpoint Megazord with the Dozer and Sub Drivers to destroy this robot once and for all. Powers and Abilities First Form * '''Strength: '''The Commando Robot is very strong, powerful enough to nearly overpower the Drivemax Ultrazord. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''The Commando Robot can jump at incredible highest. * '''Flight: '''The Commando Robot can fly in high speeds. ** '''High Flying Kick: '''While flying in the air, the Commando Robot can preform a high flying kick, it is powerful enough to kick the Drivemax Ultrazord in a long distance and badly damage its flight mode. * '''Energy Blast: '''The Comando Robot can fire and clear orange colored energy blasts from the laser blasters on the top of its wrists. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Commando Robot can also fire orange colored energy lasers from the laser blasters on the top of its wrists. Second Form * '''Strength: '''The Commando Robot is very strong, powerful enough to nearly overpower the Drivemax Ultrazord. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''The Commando Robot can jump at incredible highest. * '''Flight: '''The Commando Robot can fly in high speeds. ** '''High Flying Kick: '''While flying in the air, the Commando Robot can preform a high flying kick, it is powerful enough to kick the Drivemax Ultrazord in a long distance and badly damage its flight mode. * '''Energy Blast: '''The Comando Robot can fire and clear orange colored energy blasts from the laser blasters on the top of its wrists. * '''Energy Lasers: '''The Commando Robot can also fire orange colored energy lasers from the laser blasters on the top of its wrists. Arsenals * '''Samurai Sword: '''Also with the Super Armor is is now equipped with a samurai sword for combat. ** '''Energy Slash: '''With the Samurai Sword the Commando Robot can preform the Energy Slash by charging up its sword with blue energy and slash at the enemies multiple times with the sword at full force. See Also * Quester Robo Elite Category:Creatures Category:Robots Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Warriors Category:Vehicles Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe